MILF
by orgy123
Summary: the title itself is explanatory
1. Chapter 1

_So since christmas was coming I decided to give you guys a new story and I hope that you guys will like it since it is happening to me right now...cause I'm really falling for a majorly hot M.I.L.F and I really don't know what to do about it so I decided to write about it ..tell me is it good or bad_

"I'm so excited you decided to come with me" he spoke wrapping his arm around her.

"um... yeah me too, but are you sure its okay ....I mean I don't want to intrude.."

"ash its fine don't worry my mom is totally cool with it."

"okay, but what about your dad?" she asked looking skeptical.

"um..he died two years ago...so its just me and my mom."

"eric I'm so sorry ..I sometimes I don't think before I speak."

"ash its okay plus you didn't know and I would really like it if you came with me and just spent the holidays with me cause you're like a sister to me..you're my friend."

ashley pulled him into a hug. "and your my friend my only friend."

"so shall we get moving before it gets dark." he said grabbing their bags and opening the door for her.

She nodded her head entering the car.

"so tell me more about your family?" she asked as he started the car.

" well my mom died giving birth to me and it became just me and my dad for couple years until I turned fifteen and my dad met my step mom and they fell in love. She was so caring and loving towards me and my dad she became part of the family...she became my mom."

"so how did your dad die if you don't mind me asking?" ashley asked looking down at her hands.

"um...he died in a car accident"

"that must've sucked" she said looking at him.

"yeah it did" he said glancing at her and then moving his eyesight back to the road.

They stopped in front a mansion gates surrounding it.

"wow! Nice house" ashley said staring at the house in awe.

"dad bought it for mom.... So you excited to finally feel what christmas is all about." eric spoke giving ashley a smirk.

"yeah .." she answered sincerely a small smile landing one her face.

The both got out of the car grabbing their bags entering the house.

"mom!" eric shouted

"out here!" a voice was heard from the backyard of the house.

"guess she's out back on the pool" eric said moving towards the voice ashley falling behind.

They both entered the backyard where the sun was shining on a sunny day in California and where there on the lounge chair they found eric's mom laying eyes closed.

_'you've got to be joking this is eric's mom hot blondie in a hot bikini with a smokin body._' ashley thought her mouth hanging open by the sight in front of her...Eric's mom.

"mom" eric spoke making the blonde women open her eyes standing up.

" Eric!" she shouted with joy as she pulled him in a tight hug laying kisses on his face.

"mom" eric said annoyed be her antics.

she moved away noticing someone by his side.

"mom this is ashley my friend from college the one I told you that was spending Christmas with us."

ashley moved her dazed eyes up the womens body landing her eyesight on the most gorgeous blue eyes the she had ever seen.

"a..ashley" she said sticking out her hand.

"nice to meet you ashley I'm eric's mom spencer carlin.


	2. Chapter 2

'_ so this is the infamous ashley that eric talked highly of._' spencer thought moving her eyesight down ashley's body feeling intrigue by it. '_not bad looking either'_

"mom is the spare bedroom set for ashley here" eric asked moving his arm on to ashley's shoulder.

"of course its ready so why don't you go put your bags and hers away while I get to know ashley." spencer spoke stilling holding ashley's hand.

Ashley stood quiet to captivated by the beauty in front of her.

"ashley?"

"huh" ashley said moving her gaze to eric.

"I'm going to put the bags away and then give you a tour around the house okay"

ashley nodded her head giving him a chaste smile.

"alright I'll be back and please no embarrassing stories mom"

"hey I can't promise you anything"

"yeah whatever" eric said going back inside leaving both girls alone.

Spencer moved back to the lounge chair removing herself from ashley's grasp. "ashley would you mind doing me a favor?"

"yeah sure." ashley spoke not moving from her spot.

"would you please put sun screen on my back please" spencer asked a pout in place on her mouth.

_'okay so she wants me to rub her barley naked back.... I can do this ...yeah I can plus it just sunscreen_' ashley thought trying to ease their nerves that had entered her body.

"ss...sure" she whispered walking slowly towards her.

Spencer had a small smirk on her face noticing ashley's nervous actions. She gave her the sun screen as she then turned on to her stomach giving ashley her back. Ashley slowly poured the cream on to her hands rubbing them together getting the cream on both of her hands and gently moved her hands on top of her skin feeling the soft texture of it.

Spencer closed her eyes feeling ashley's hands on her body.

_'okay ashley focus...focus_' ashley kept thinking not wanting to admit the strange feelings accruing inside her body.

Spencer then moved her hands behind her back loosening the strings to her bikini giving ashley more access to rub on her.

Ashley tired to move her eyesight away, but the bronze skin shined out everything in her eyesight._ 'try to think of things please ....hurry eric ..I beg you to please hurry eric.'_ ashley pleaded through her mind hoping that eric would just hurry.

"mmm..ashley that feels really nice you have nice hands" spencer commented a smile playing on her lips.

"th..thank you Mrs. Carlin"

"I insist you call me spencer."

'_talk about something or anything to distract your mind from this amazingly hot body._'

"so spencer I love the house" ashley spoke trying to distract her mind as her hands kept moving on her body.

"why thank you ...my husband gave it to me as a wedding gift."

"so how did guys meet"

"I was a student at UCLA when I met Axel...he was my professor and the rest is history" spencer softly whispered eyes still closed.

"so Mr. Dennis was older than you?" ashley asked without thinking.

Spencer turned around holding her hands up to her chest. "just by 15 years. I was twenty when I first met him, but that really didn't matter to me....there was just something about him that made me love him.. it was that special connection.."

ashley stared at spencer's face finding it the most beautiful thing in this world even as she spoke with a sad frown upon her face.

"special connection" ashley repeated moving her gaze down to spencer's lips.

"yeah" spencer whispered back staring at ashley's lips, but then stood up leaving a struck ashley sitting. "um...so tell me about yourself"

ashley stood up putting her hands in her pocket. "I'm majoring in music and my parents are both self centered people that don't even know I exist, I'm twenty and love music."

"thats it?" spencer asked turning her back to ashley as she grabbed a robe covering herself.

"yep" ashley said nodding her head up and down. '_please don't hide your body ....no I must not fall in temptation ...must not ..just look away' _

"I don't believe you" spencer smoothly spoke going towards ashley. "you don't have a boyfriend maybe some kind of lover?"

"um..no I'm actually...."

"ashley" eric said interrupting her. "shall we take that tour"

ashley moved towards eric stealing glances at spencer. "uh..sure"

"right well I leave you guys to that while I go up and refreshen myself" spencer spoke walking by them a soft smile playing on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**So thank you for reviews and last chapter I made a mistake about the difference of age between spencer and her deceased husband which was 15 years apart so I apologize and I hope you guys keep reading .**

"so ?" eric asked as he lead ashley through the living room.

"what..." ashley silently whispered.

"what do you think of mom?"

"she nice and very young I guess" ashley said unsure _'beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, pretty, and majorly hot'_

" yeah she still is young..she's just twenty-six,"

"and isn't that weird to you?" ashley asked hoping to get more information about spencer.

"well not really I mean I grew up half my life without a mom and then she came into my life giving me a motherly figure that I never had."

"understandable, but why hasn't she remarried ...I mean she's still young and beautiful" _' more like hot'_

"I don't know..I hope she can find someone again like dad, but who knows" eric spoke going up the stairs ashley behind him.

_'or someone like me'_ ashley thought remembering spencer's body underneath the sun.

"so this room is mom's and the one on the right is mine making the one on the left yours"

"you mean the one by your mom?"

"um yeah since it's the only room left unless you want to sleep in the living room in an uncomfortable couch."

"nn..nnno I'll take the room"

"that doesn't sound very convincing" eric teased as he slightly pushed her."so I' ll let you rest and I'm going to the store to get somethings for tonights dinner okay" eric said shutting the door behind him leaving ashley in the quietness of her room.

She walked on to her bed laying on it her hands behind her head as her thoughts plague her mind. _' I wonder what she's doing right now?'_

_....._

_'she seems quite interesting... and the way her hands felt' _ spencer thought closing her eyes as her hands moved on to her thighs rubbing them as she laid on her bath tubbed soaked in bubbles.

_'and her voice so husky and soothing'_ her hands moved up her thighs; eyes still closed while her mind played images of ashley. Teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as she then slowly entered herself with two fingers.

'_mmm... and those red deliciously kissable lips of hers_' she removed those fingers within in her and dragged them up to her lips where she slowly traced her lips; her tongue emerging from inside her mouth tasting and tracing the cum around her lips and fingers. She then moved her fingers down her torso on to her chest slowly rolling her nipple around slightly pinching it causing unbearable sensations down her core.

.......

ashley stood up from her bed looking around her room walking out of it and into the hallway where she then saw spencer's bedroom. She walked into the room seeing the door open and no one inside. '_where could she be.._' ashley thought walking around hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond beauty until she stooped by the bathroom door hearing light whimpers and moaning.

She put her ear against the door feeling curiosity as to what was going on. Upon hearing another moan caused her to jolt away from the door not believing her ears. _'okay maybe she's probably ..um..she ..actually I don't know whats going on.' _

she cautiously walked up to the door her hand moving on to the doorknob slowly moving it around opening it slightly giving her a view of spencer fucking herself.......


	4. Chapter 4

'_holy fuck of all the fucks in this world am I seeing right?'_ ashley thought rubbing her eyes making sure she wasn't just dreaming. '_NO fucking way its eric's mom for fucks sake and she's fucking masturbating.....and I'm watching_'

"aahh...yess ash " spencer sighed out her fingers pumping within her vigorously. '_now if only ashley were her watching'_ spencer thought biting on to her lip as her orgasm came having no clue that there were eyes watching her at the creak of the door and they did in fact belonged to ashley

_'okay she said ash..thats my name right? Because last time I checked it was ashley and um I really don't go by ash so no she couldn't be talking about me...or could she?....will that is short for ash you big fuck...I really need to stop swearing in my mind for fucking reals ..see there I go again_...." her babblering stopped when she saw spencer stand up from the bath tub in all her naked glory.....and what a glory.

She grabbed the towel moving it on her thigh drying away the wetness on it and slowly descending the towel down her leg.

Licking her lips ashley could feel heat over powering every part of her body. Her breaths becoming lower and huskier.... breathing in and out against the door her eyes stilled glued on to the body in front of her. '_wow eric's mom defiantly has it going on....what a wonderful, amazing, fantastic, gorgeous, pretty, extraordinary, exquisitely, beautifully, insanely, hot ..mama'_ mouth agape she could only stare and drool for the blond.

_'I wonder how ashley's talented fingers would feel within me....tsk tsk naughty spencer thinking about your son's friend'_ spencer nodded her head side to side a smile forming on her face.

_**something about you baby drives me crazy something about this pretty girl blows my mind.**_

'_holy shit_' ashley thought fumbling out the room and into hers closing the door behind her. " fuck fuck" she whispered breathing hard against the door hoping that spencer wouldn't and hadn't seen her fly out of her room

Back in the bathroom there stood spencer wrapped only in a towel a triumph smirk placed on her face.

_'I guess we have a peeping tom...I wonder who it could be'_ she sarcastically thought

_**something about you baby drives me crazy something about this pretty girl blows my mind.**_

" shut up" she angrily said grabbing her phone tossing it under her bed hoping that spencer hadn't heard that again. _'she saw me...she saw me...i'm fucked...I'm so fucked up...what happens when eric finds out...shit_' she thought walking back and forth in her room. She stopped moving once she heard a knock on her door.

"oh shit its her...okay what do I do" she whispered running around her room._ 'hide in the closet or under the bed'_

"ashley" spencer spoke knocking on the door again. "it's me spencer"

_'okay maybe she didn't see me and I just need act cool and relaxed....yeah thats it ...relaxed'_ she moved on to her bed laying on it putting her hands behind her head.

"c..come in!"

she slowly open the door moving her body inside the room. "oh you were sleeping...sorry if I woke you" spencer softly whispered _'yeah sure you were sleeping more like peeking'_

"yeah you know just taking a little nap" ashley spoke stretching her arms above her head.

"I wanted to see if you needed anything or if you wanted something?" _'or probably watch me fuck myself again'_

_'okay so she didn't see me ...which is fucking great_' ashley gave her a big smile . "no ..no ..no I'm okay"

"are you sure?"

"yeah.."

_**something about you baby drives me crazy something about this pretty girl blows my mind. Something about you baby drives me crazy something about this pretty girl blows my mind**_

"is that your phone ringing?" spencer asked her eyebrow lifting up giving her a questioning look. _' so I guess we found our peeping tom or more like peeping ashley...how very naughty of her'_

_'fucking phone'_ she gave her nervous smile. "yyy...yeah..thats my phone" ashley said in high pitch voice.

_**something about you baby drives me crazy something about this pretty girl blows my mind. Something about you baby drives me crazy something about this pretty girl blows my mind**_

"well aren't you going to answer it?"

"no!....its no one important"

"alrighty then..I'm gonna leave you alone. You know to let you get back to your nap" grinning spencer left the room slowly shutting the door behind her.

Ashley hurriedly moved under her bed grabbing her phone turning it off, '_I guess she must of not heard the phone....'_

.........................................

_**so thank so much for reading my stories and reviewing them it means a lot to me and I know I haven't been posting a lot, but I will and the ring tone to ashley's phone was "pretty girl" by NB RIDAZ ...i really love that song and I recommend to anyone and I dedicated to all those pretty girls reading fanfiction.....**_


	5. Chapter 5

_So I KNOW I SUCK FOR NOT POSTING ANY OF MY STORIES LATLEY THERE JUST a lot OF THINGS HAPPENING, BUT I'M REALLY WRITING SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON WAITNG FOR THOSE UPDATES ON MY OTHER STORIES BECAUSE THEY ARE BEING WRITTEN :) AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STILL READING MY STORIES AN REVIEWING IT REALLY MEANS a lot TO ME ;)_

_okay so eric's mom is hot nothing else to it and it can't be more than that. I mean she can't be more than just a hot mom..right?'_ she thought taking a shower letting the cool water slide down her body relieving the hot heat that had settled itself from before.

Ashley turned the water off opening the curtain stepping out of it in search of a towel.

"ash..." spencer stopped talking once she opened the door revealing a very naked ashley. _' well I guess there is such thing as a good karma'_

"s..spencer!" ashley shouted shocked and surprised covering her naughty parts with the curtain...a see through curtain.

"I.. thought that you might need this.." spencer spoke licking her lips as she laid the towels on the sink counter. _' or not'_

"right well thank you I guess" ashley said still not moving from her spot.

Spencer moved her gaze down ashley's body. _'yep I defiantly need to take a sec to capture this moment.'_

_'Fuck!!! does she have to stare at me like that its bad enough that I'm still very naked, cold and I can defiantly feel my nips popping out' _ ashley moved to get the towel, but was stopped as spencer moved towards her blocking her way.

"I guess I should apologize for intruding, but I don't say I regret coming in at this very moment" spencer huskily said her lips close to ashley's ear and then moved leaving a very stunned ashley in the bathroom.

_'ooo...okay we'll just pretend that none of this happen....okay.......actually no I don't think I could or can forget no and no I just need a little nap...yeah a nap'_ ashley grabbed the towel wrapping herself in it moving into her bedroom.

..........

_'now that I know what she wears underneath those clothes I must say I'm very impressed...'_ spencer thought walking through the living room a teasing smile playing on her lips. " it's only a matter of time" spencer sang quietly to herself walking into her room shutting the door behind her.

..........

"mom!..ashley!" eric shouted putting the grocery in the kitchen and then moved up the stairs in search for his friend and mom.

He opened ashley's room and immediately shut it noticing the sleepy state she was in . _' I guess she was really tired.'_ he moved into his mom's room and saw no sign of her. ' _I guess she's not here... oh well I guess we skip dinner and hang with the boys'_ he thought running down the stairs and out the door leaving both girls alone..again.

.....

"eric?" spencer spoke walking out of the closet. _'mmh I thought I heard him...I guess not...I wonder what ashley is up to...maybe I should go check on her since she is the guest.'_

she opened the door and saw her there laying on the bed looking so peacefully and content_.'she is really beautiful_' she moved to the bed lowering herself to be leveled with ashley. Moving her fingers on to her face slowly tracing her eyebrows to her nose until she finally reached those lips that she had fantasized about.

_'oh the things that those lips could do and I can imagine that tongue hidden behind them_' she stopped her movements when she felt ashley part her lips and let a soft moan out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You guys are the best I love you thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I sure did it was fun to write even though my mother thinks I'm wasting my time writing these stories for you guys, but I love writing so I'm not stopping anytime soon no matter what people think cause I love writing for you :)**_

_She pushed her onto the bed straddling her as she whispered "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" onto her parted lips her hands moving down her body stopping on her mound ; cupping it._

_Brown eyes widen shocked and surprised by how bold spencer had become with her._

"_why so shocked?" spencer asked capturing her lower lip sucking on it gently__._

_Ashley closed her eyes letting a soft moan escape her mouth_

......

spencer moved her hand away from ashley's face standing up she left the room only to return with a drink and chair. She sat on the chair staring at ashley. _'I guess someone is dreaming really good'_ spencer thought crossing her legs on top of each other taking a sip of her Canadian cherry . 'a_nd I guess I'm going to have to sit here and wonder what she could be dreaming of...hopefully its about me fucking her.'_

She stopped thinking once she heard her moan again only this time it was "spencer"

.......

"_tell me do you like it when I do this or this?" spencer spoke biting her neck and then sucking on it. Her hands squeezing her breasts. _

_She nodded her head up and down loving everything she was doing to her. _

"_what was that I couldn't really hear you?" spencer said biting harder on ashley's neck._

"_sss...sspencer!" ashley shouted liking the pain that spencer was inflecting on her._

_Her mouth found her breast capturing her nipple between her lips; sucking hard on the tip and then biting while soothing it with her tongue._

_She moved her hands to the hem of her shirt removing it off her and then continuing where she had left off._

......

spencer closed her eyes grabbing ice from her drink dragging it across her lips and down to her neck listening contently to ashley's gasp and moans. She proceeded down to where her chest lay soaking her shirt as her nipples started peeking out from the coldness of the ice wishing it were ashley's mouth.

........

"_do you like it hard or rough?" spencer asked roughly removing her pants and thong._

"_ddoes..it mmm..mmatter" ashley stuttered wrapping her legs around her , lifting her hips against her stomach seeking contact._

_Spencer then plunged three fingers into her moving her mouth to her ear. " it matters" she said sliding in and out her thumb moving onto her clit tapping it with the slightest of touches and then rubbing it hard._

"_oh fuck" a breathless ashley gasped eyes closed._

........

she gasped feeling the ice on her stomach descending down to the edge of her pants and going underneath it reaching the spot where she desired it the most.

"aah.." she gasped feeling the ice on her clit. The coldness eliciting the bud. "fuck ashley"

her bottom lip going between her teeth continuing with her ministrations.

.......

"_I'm ...so...close" ashley whispered her chest heaving in and out spencer sucking on her nipple her fingers still moving inside of her._

_She raised her head and smiled down at her. "I can tell" her pace fastened. In and out._

.......

"ugh..." spencer rapidly moved the ice on her feeling close to release. She opened her eyes keeping them on ashley wishing it were ashley in between her legs. '_mmm....thats it ashley_'

"spencer!"

"ashley!"

both girls shouted their release; One in their dreams while the other in front of the dreaming girl.

Spencer stood up removing her wet hand from inside her jeans. She kneeled in front of the sleeping ashley and moved her wet fingers on to her lips sliding them across.

'_sweet dreams _' spencer thought standing up and walking to the door, but stopped upon hearing her.

"spencer?" ashley hoarsely whispered sitting up.

'_well it was about time the sleeping beauty woke up'_ spencer turned around giving ashley a soft smile.

"ashley you're awake" spencer innocently spoke going towards her.

"um...ww...what are you doing...here?"

"well I heard you screaming and..."

" wait you heard me screaming?"_ 'crap...oh shit...please don't tell me I was dreaming or fantasizing about her'_ ashley thought standing up from her bed.

"yeah and um I thought something bad was happening so I came into your room and saw you sleeping so I thought you must be having some kind of nightmare... so did you have a nightmare?" spencer asked tilting her head to the side making her look so innocent and concern.

"yep...thats exactly it a nightmare...a really scary nightmare" ashley hurredly answered not wanting sound or look suspicious

_'sure you were' _"oh I'm sorry ..I was going to wake you up, but then you had a smile on your face so I thought that your nightmare was over and you were having a good dream... a really good dream" spencer said emphasizing the last part

ashley felt a blush cover a face as she nodded her head up and down agreeing with spencer's words.

"how about I make you some hot chocolate to ease some of that tension that your little night mare caused you"

ashley kept quite simpling nodding her head following spencer out the door trying really hard not to look at her ass.

_**and while i was writing this chapter i was listening to "shake that ass" by eminem**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**okay you guys must hate me for not posting on any of my stories and believe me i am trying but life is superly duperly busy and i just want to sit and write but i rarely get time and i hate that but it's work,but heres an update of my story and i hope you like it **_. and the song that inspired this chapter is "who's your daddy?" by benny benassi

Her finger skimming the top of the white cream bringing it up to her lips as her tongue slowly emerged from within them licking away the cream.

_'why is she doing this to me doesn't she see what she is doing to me. I can feel myself wetting just from the sight in front of me'_ ashley thought her gaze still on spencer.

"I hope this chocolate will help you sleep better I wouldn't want you to have any bad nightmares ...maybe just good dreams" spencer spoke moving from her seat and going towards ashley. " really good dreams" she whispered leaning in giving ashley a peck on the cheek and huskily whispering. "good night" in her ear.

Ashley watch her disappear from her sight feeling disappointed and glad. '_I have to do something....right now'_ she stood up going straight up the stairs opening the door revealing a half half-naked spencer.

"ashl..."

"just shut up " ashley interrupted her grabbing her forcefully smashing their lips together.

'_mmm...her lips taste so good.....so heavenly. I don't think I could stop'_ she thought moving her lips with hers savoring every moment and taste.

_' I knew she couldn't resist me.... or not_' spencer felt her move away opening her eyes she saw ashley standing there eyes still closed licking her lips.

"why did you stop?" spencer asked getting closer to her

she opened her eyes. " you know why" ashley whispered feeling her throat dry from the effect of the kiss.

"no I don't" spence spoke lifting her finger up to ashley's lips slowly tracing them.

"pp..please don't..yyy..you know we can't ..do ..this" she stuttered feeling her eyes droopy liking spencer's touch on her.

She gave her grin removing her finger awakening ashley from her haze"hmm.....you're right well you know where to find me." spencer reached behind her opening the door for her.

' _just like that she's not even going to put the moves on me....but anyways its not like I care cause obviously I wouldn't do that to eric... '_

"okay...um so good night and I'm sorry about barging in and kissing you" ashley blabbered out while exiting the room.

"oh and ashley...." spencer spoke stopping her. ".... I know you want to fuck me"

her mouth hanging open as spencer shut the door on her face.

.........

"so what did you do yesterday?" ashley asked eric eating her cereal.

He gave her a sheepish smile shrugging his shoulders. " just went out with some friends that I ran into. I would've asked you to come, but I saw you sleeping like a little angel and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"well that was sweet of you leaving me alone."

"no I didn't like I said you were sleeping plus mom was here so you weren't alone."

ashley dropped the spoon as eric mentioned his mom flashbacks of last night invaded her mind

"yy..yyeah your mom was nice company" _' and a great kisser_' a grin appeared on ashley's face remembering their kiss.

"hey loser what's wrong with you?" eric asked raising his eyebrow.

"what! I...I don't know what you're talking about?"

"yeah cause you have this smile like your about to get some or have already gotten some"

"uh no!" ashley retorted stuffing her mouth with more cereal hoping that eric would change the subject.

"sure whatever...anyways I'm going tree shopping for the Christmas tree and I know you don't like to do those kind of things so I'm not even going to ask you to come cause obviously

you'd say no."

"awe eric you know me so well and you know why I don't like going shopping with you. You are to picky and a big whiner so I hope you have a good time tree hunting"

eric stood up. "uh no I'm not the picky one here its you and plus you're just jealous cause I have way better taste than you so you know what suck on that ...oh and if mom ask where am at just tell her I went for the Christmas tree" he left leaving behind a lonely ashley.... but not for long.

Spencer woke up to the sound of eric's car. ' _someone woke up early_' she thought stretching her arms above her head. _' I wonder if ashley went with him'_ she stood up grabbing her robe leaving the front open showing off her red bra with her matching thong and headed down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen she noticed ashley alone _' I guess were alone'_ a smirk appearing on spencer's lips.

_'okay so three things i'm sure about spencer. One: spencer is a big time teaser, Two: she is a defiantly hot, and Three: she knows I want to fuck her_' she stopped thinking noticing spencer entering the kitchen with minimal clothing.

"morning ash" spencer spoke going towards the coffee maker swaying her hips with sensuality.

"mm..mmorning" she spoke entranced with spencer and how spencer's lips moved to the rim of the cup blowing onto the coffee cooling it down wishing it was her spencer were blowing.

Loving that ashley's attention was on her brought a teasing smile onto her face. _'someone likes what their seeing'_ she moved to the counter where ashley was and sat on the marble counter one leg on top the other one making the robe raise showing more skin.

"so did you sleep well?" spencer asked moving her hand down her thigh letting her fingers play with the skin underneath it.

"yep no nightmares" ashley answered trying really hard to avert her gaze somewhere else.

"really ...how about any good dreams?"

_'no must not fall in temptation think about puppies, babies.....and that smoothed silk toned abs....please for the loved of …..i'm so fucked ...so fucked up' _

"uh..ah..um..nope ..none at all"

"what about dreams where I'm fucking you?" spencer huskily asked moving her finger underneath ashley's chin moving her gaze up to her eyes.

Gulping ashley closed her eyes._ 'okay how do I respond to that?'_

"ash …" spencer moved her hand up to her lips. " I can imagine the things you could do to me with those lips of yours.... can you?"

ashley opened her eyes revealing the dark shade of them. She stood up standing in between spencer's legs as Spencer sat on the counter.

"instead of imagining why don't I show you " ashley whispered into her ear slowly licking her it.


	8. Chapter 8

.

"show me ...how much you wanna fuck me" spencer whispered her tongue licking her lips.

Ashley's gaze moved to her eyes and down to her lips. She moved her hands on top of her thighs feeling them so toned and smooth. Her fingers slowly crawling up her skin.

Spencer moved her hand on top of hers. She grabbed her hand bringing it up to her lips laying a soft kiss on it.

"no one has turned me on so much. Every time I fuck myself I think about you ..about your lips,tongue,hands, and these long sculptured fingers." she moved two of her fingers inside of her mouth teasing them.

.Feeling the length of her finger gliding to the back of spencer's cool tongue made ashley exhale shakily, and then gasp as spencer playfully applied pressure with her teeth. She nibbled and sucked her fingers in succession, the brunette fighting for each breath.

Spencer give her a small grin moving her wet fingers down the opening of her robe sliding them slowly down the valley of her breasts, down her tight tan stomach landing them on her mound.

" I know" spencer spoke still holding on to her hand.

"...."

"shh.." spencer moved her finger up her lips silencing her.

"it was you watching me pleasure myself.... it was your eyes glued on me watching every movement of my...body" spencer spoke referring to the moment when she fucked herself in the bathtub

a startled ashley quickly moved her eyesight up to spencer's gaze.

"knowing that you were watching me heightened the ecstasy that was building within me". She moved her underwear down her legs letting it dingle at her feet. Grabbing ashley's wet fingers she slowly entered herself on them.

A Light gasp of air escaped ashley's mouth as her fingers entered spencer ; upon feeling the wet warm walls of her tight pussy.

"ah..uh..I've ..mmm..imagine this...ugh.. so many....uh.. times"a panting spencer spoke rocking her hips to her fingers.

Her mouth opening slightly feeling her juices spread on to her fingers.

_'oh my fuck this has to be a dream a fucking dream cause I never want to wake up from it...'_ ashley thought her fingers moving slowly in and in sync with her hips.

"oh...ash-...ley..." spencer moaned in to her ear grabbing a hold on to her head..hearing the slightest plea of a moan right against her ear. She increased the force and rapidity of her motions, and, while still devoid of thought, decided to add another finger to her previous two. As her strokes grow, as well spencer's moans in volume.

…......

"fuck I forgot my wallet." eric spoke tapping his pockets and not finding it. _'I guess its back to the house.' _he started his car heading back to his house. _'i'm so happy mom and ashley are getting along, oh I do hope that mom is keeping her company';)_

…..........

"ah ...yes keep going just ...like that" spencer whispered her teeth moving on to her ear tugging on it and then licking it.

Thrusting in and out ashley could feel herself become more wet.

Hearing a loud engine near the driveway knowing that it was eric's car made spencer open her eyes a smirk approaching her face, "ashley I suggest we hurry before eric walks through those doors."

ashley lifted her head looking into spencer's eyes knowing hers showed fear of eric catching them in that position.

"ww..wwhat?" a scared ashley asked hoping that she hadn't heard right.

A sly smiling spencer moved her hands on to her face; her fingers tracing her lips. "I said you should hurry and fuck me before my son sees us."

"eric...ee..eric's hh..here"

"shh" spencer moved her finger on her lips shushing her. "focus and I promise you that eric won't find us like this."

ashley nodded her head moving her fingers deep within her again finding a quick rhythm.

"keeping going ...ugh..I'm so cloooose" spencer moaned.

Ashley halted her movements upon hearing the door knob rattle. _'oh fuck ..oh fuck'_

"shit the door is locked" he started walking back to his car..

"ash.. Im so close baby..please"

hearing her plea brought back lust clouding her mind from eric and everything else as she went back to rapidly moving her fingers inside of her listening to the panting next to her ear. ashley curled her fingers and pushed as hard as she possibly could, wanting to hear spencer beg and moan her name.

The quick thrusts of the brunette's fingers continued, until finally spencer wrapped her legs around ashley's waist. Cradling the back of spencer's head in her other hand to keep her mouth against the smaller woman's temple.

He grabbed his keys walking his way up to the mansion door again.

A raspy moan escaped the brunette's lips as she came quickly around her fingers

he put the keys through the keyhole twisting the door knob.


	9. Chapter 9

_I've never felt something so amazing in my life being inside of Spencer feeling everything that was her. To feel the tightness and the wetness of Letting my fingers slide in, out, steady, and fast Watching her tilt her head back and her mouth slightly open. Gasps of air escaping those addicting lips that I couldn't resist. I've never seen something so beautiful._

"ash"

"ash"

'_I don't think I want to open my eyes. I rather be stuck with the images running through my head of spencer.'_

"ash open your eyes for me please."

'_Ok that's defiantly spence's voice. Just the rasp of her voice does wonders to me and to my imagination, but wait was everything that just happen a dream? I swear it felt so real so good kissing and touching spencer.'_

She fluttered her eyes open staring into soft blue ones.

"hey" she softly spoke moving her hands on her face cradling it with such tender giving her a soft smile. Ashley blinked her eyes several times adjusting her eyes to the bright lights behind Spencer.

"w..wwhat happened?"

She gave her a sly grin with a glint in her eyes as she slowly licked her lips.

"well you.."

"ash!" another voice interrupts belonging to eric as he moved behind spencer .

" hey buddy gave us a scare there." He spoke nudging her shoulder a little bit.

She slowly sat up feeling the pain all round her body especially on her head.

"What happened? "She asked lifting her hand up to her forehead feeling a big headache approach her.

"Take it easy there champ. You hit your head pretty hard." Erick said sitting down next to ashley.

"You fainted on us and landed on your head." Spencer explained moving her hands onto Ashley's hair patting it softly.

'_Wait wait I'm lost did I or did I not have spencer on top of that counter? My fingers deep inside hear making her moan and groan for me. It felt so real I swear it did.'_

She squeezed her eyes shut feeling confusion. "I can't believe I fainted that's so embarrassing."

"yeah ash good thing I forgot my wallet and came back for it because than I would've missed this." Eric spoke with a teasing voice nudging her shoulder.

Ashley immediately opened her eyes widening them as realization hit her. Moving her scared eyesight up to smiling blue ones.

'_No no no oh my goodness it wasn't a dream it wasn't a fantasy it was real. I really did ! Oh my fuck is that her thong over there?'_

Ashley quickly stood up. "I I tthink I feel so much better now" she spoke blocking erics view from spencer's red thong.

"Whoa there ash take it easy there. I don't want you fainting on us again. Are you sure you're ok?" eric moved his hand on to her shoulder lightly squeezing it.

"Eric why don't you go to the store and go buy ashley here some Advil and an ice pack for her head."

Spencer moved her hand to Ashley's lower backside making ashley close her eyes sending shivers through out her whole body.

'_She's touching me and it's not like I haven't touched her before I mean hello I was inside her; feeling all of her. I made her orgasm and she felt amazing. No I can't think like that because this is wrong and way bad. She's eric's mom and he's my best friend if he ever found out it would be bad. It would be the worst thing ever.'_

"umm sure mom I'll go right now .Ash are you going to be ok?"

All she could simply do was nod her head up and down too scared to open them and have her gaze directly land towards Spencer. While eric stood there and at the same time have her brain thinking dirty perverted thoughts of wanting to ravish spencer on that counter again and again.

"ok ill take that as a yes" he headed out towards the door leaving both girls alone in the kitchen. One of them with their eyes closed and the other with a sly grin forming on her lips.

_Please please let me faint again I beg you body. I don't think I can stop myself from wanting her again._

Ashley opened her eyes testing the waters wondering what spencer was up,

"I was wondering when you were going to open those gorgeous eyes of yours." Spencer's husky voice spoke.

"ummm spencer I don't know wwhat came over me I'm truly truly sorry." ashley moved her eyesight down to her feet feeling nervous and tension spread through her. It was too tempting for her to look at spencer and not want her.

"sorry for what for fucking me or finally making your fantasies come true? I have to say I thought that you were different Ashley"

"What do you mean by different?"

spencer moved her lip between her teeth raising her eyebrow her gaze penetrating ashley.

'_She can't look at me like that I don't think I have the control to stop myself from showing her how different I really am. No ashley don't go thinking that eric is your friend. I repeat eric is your friend.' _

spencer moved off the counter walking slowly towards ashley in a seductive way. Making sure she added the right amount of sexiness as she walked. She stopped right in front of her moving her hand up letting her fingers graze down ashely's cheek.

"Ash mmmm I thought you as somebody that.." she slowly moved her finger down her neck . "Wasn't afraid of getting what they want." Her husky voice sending shivers down ashley's body.

"spence." She softly gasped eyes closing not being able to trust her. Spencer moved her finger up to her eyebrow smoothing it out a small sexy smirk forming on her face knowing what she was causing within ashely.

"ash you want to fuck me again? You want to feel me, touch me, kiss me, lick me…."

She was interrupted by lips smashing against her. Ashley's will power leaving her as she imagined doing all that to spencer. There was something about spencer that ashley couldn't resist.

Lips moving with such vigor and roughness neither girls wanting to stop. She moved making spencer in between her and the counter . Her hands moving down her back landing them on her backside where she squeezed the most glorious ass she had ever felt.

She let out a soft moan feeling ashley's hands on her body. Her hands running through curly hair pulling ashley closer. Brushing her tongue along ashley's lower lip and immediate got access. Their tongues battled for dominance until spencer slowly started moving her lips Kissing her cheek to her jaw line down to her neck nipping and sucking at ashley's pulse point then she kissed up to her ear and whispered "I want you so badly" and then asked "Do you want me?" The only thing ashley could croak out was a breathless "Fuck..yes"

that's all spencer needed, she began trailing kisses down her neck then to her breasts before taking off her shirt. She leaned back a little and said "ashley, you are so beautiful" and she kneeled down until she got to the waist band of ashley's pants and underwear slowly pulling them down her legs and threw them carelessly behind her. She started trailing kisses up her leg towards ashley inner thigh before she heard her breathlessly say "spence please" and with that spencer grabbed on to one of her legs putting it on top of shoulder spreading them apart and dove her tongue into ashley's center and she moaned as spencer began her ministrations. Ashley's hand flew down tangling it in spencer's hair her back smashing against the counter.

spencer slipped a finger in her and then two pumping in and out while her mouth stayed on ashley's clit. Feeling the tightness of Ashley and her cum sliding down her thighs as she keep going with a steady rhythm in and out She knew ashley was close because she started to buck her hips and her breathing became labored. Just then she heard ashley moan out "Fuck spence...I'm gonna" but she didn't stop she rode through ashley's orgasm with her until ashley relaxed. Spencer then removed her fingers from within ashely putting the two wet fingers in her mouth sucking on the juices off of them.

"Fuck.. that was hot." Ashley's hoarse voice spoke pulling spencer up and attacked her mouth. moaning when she tasted herself.

"mm spencer I can't control myself around you. I can't stop wanting you."

"who's stopping you ash?" spencer moved away from ashley. "When you figure out what you want and nothing is stopping you." She started walking away and turned around slightly. "you know where to find me." She left the kitchen giving ashley a sly smirk and a wink leaving ashley in mess.

'oh my hell what am I getting myself into! This is so wrong .. really ashley really u weren't saying that a couple mins ago were you? ..no no I wasn't but what am I suppose to do? I want her so bad. Ok how about you get dress before eric comes in and sees you like this and you faint again' she hurriedly stood up grabbing her clothes and dressing herself.

….

'_Im such a bad a girl.'_ spencer thought biting her lip.

'_I'm screwing around with my son's best friend. I really don't have morals, but then again who would have morals with a girl like ashley. I can't get her out of my mind especially after tasting her. Ashley is making me do things and feel things that I haven't felt in years since...him.'_ She sat up from her position on the lawn chair feeling ashley's intense stare on her from across the pool.

Licking her lips she moved her hand up her finger beckoning ashely to move closer.

'Ok I'm just going to go over and end things with her. This is so wrong. I'm doing my best friend's mom I mean who does that?' Ashley started moving towards her moving her eyesight down to her feet not wanting to stare into blue eyes that would drive her crazy_. 'Don't stare don't stare at her.'_

"ash last time I checked my eyes were up on my head not on the ground." She spoke standing up moving her hand underneath ashley's chin lifting it up leveling they're eyesight.

'geez why do her eyes have to be so freaking beautiful?' Ashley thoughts were betraying making her think of other things instead of what she on intended to do.

"spencer you have very beautiful eyes."

"hmm you think?" the blonde asked still staring into brown eyes. "beause last time I checked these brown eyes that I've had the pleasure of looking into these last couple days beats mine and do you want to know why?"

A soft "why" was heard feeling her throat get dry from the emotions that spencer was evoking within her just from her words.

"They turn into this amazing shade of darker brown close to black when you desire me and right when you're about to cum."

"Spencer stop"

"No Ashley I don't want to stop. What are you so afraid of?"

She moved her eyesight away from hypnotizing blue ones focusing on the scenery behind spencer. She couldn't end things with her knowing how those eyes would get to her and make her say and do things to spencer.

"Eric."

"What about me?" a voice spoke breaking the trance that both girls were in.

Clearing her throat Ashley turned around facing her best friend. She gave him a small smile. "I was just telling your mom how I'm really grateful to have you as a friend. You're my best friend and I love you."

He moved towards pulling her into a big hug. "I love you too"_ 'if only you really knew how much' _

Moving her gaze towards blue beautiful eyes so many things said between them through they're gaze.


End file.
